I had this weird dream
I came up with the idea for this page because certain people on the wiki are constantly sharing their wacky dreams. Especially dreams that relate to ERB. Anybody can edit this page to add their own dream. Just don't delete what somebody else wrote. Nikki Nov 21, 2014 I had this weird dream where I was in college and there was a new ERB out. It was Pokemon vs The Simpsons. They were singing instead of rapping and it went on for a really long time. The camera was sort of following these three flying Gen 4 Pokemon. Somebody asked me what I was watching and I said ERB. They said "That's ERB?". And I said, "Yeah, they changed a lot." Joe Nov 21, 2014 The dream started with Hannibal Lecter and Norman Bates attending a relationship meeting. Norman said that they had been married for 3 years. The relationship counsellor asked them how they met and Norman said that they had met beating Sherlock Holmes at rap. Anyways it later became apparent that the counsellor was a guy called Sigmund Afreud, at the end of the meeting Hannibal and Norman killed Sigmund and they got their relationship back on track. Shows me for watching Mr and Mrs Smith whilst reading my fictional battles just before bed... Nail Nov 22, 2014 I had a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal." I had a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia, the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood. I had a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. I had a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I had a dream today! I had a dream that one day, down in Alabama, with its vicious racists, with its governor having his lips dripping with the words of "interposition" and "nullification" -- one day right there in Alabama little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers. I had a dream today! I had a dream that one day every valley shall be exalted, and every hill and mountain shall be made low, the rough places will be made plain, and the crooked places will be made straight; "and the glory of the Lord shall be revealed and all flesh shall see it together. Silent mocker 23, 2014 I had a dream that I was in bed then I clown jumped in and said that he has toys in the back of his van I went in and there was nothing and then the clown came in and proposed to be and I said yes and we loved happy ever after and had babies. Nikki Nov 22, 2014 I had this weird dream that I was in an art class, but it was outside in a watery garden. First I had to go through some tall sharp plants, then the class was made to stand on stone platforms above the water. I didn't like how thin mine was, so I refused to go there, afraid I would loose balance and fall in the water. The teacher made me walk on a wooden plank, and I almost fel in, but time started going really slow, and I knocked her into the water and was hanging by my feet. Later, me and NightFalcon9004 had to get out of this spooky dangerous place (where the watery garden was). We transformed into animals in order to escape. There were elephants and Komodo dragons on muddy hills. Mind Nov 26, 2014 I had a dream that ERB did a Christmas battle that was based after A Christmas Carol, where Ebenezer Scrooge raps against three rich guys serving as the ghosts (save for Ghost of Christmas Future). It was titled "Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge". Donald Trump served as Jacob Marley, being the warning for what Scrooge is soon to encounter and is even seen with two chains on his suitcase as Marley did, J.P. Morgan served as the Ghost of Christmas Past being the rich asshole of the past to show what Scrooge should have done, Kanye West served as the Ghost of Christmas Present being the modern-day rich man to show what Scrooge needs to do now in order to live a better life, and then they had the actual Ghost of Christmas Future, who looked like a pink skeleton in a black hood, to show Scrooge what's gonna happen if he doesn't repent. At the end of the battle, it showed a screenshot of this Wiki's chat with Peter, Wach, and Scraw, who had suggested the battle. Tovorok Nov 29, 2014 Last night in a dream, I was on chat with NicePeter. I gave him a suggestion that he really liked and when it came out he credited me for it in the BTS. Back on chat I got a PM from Coupe and he was well impressed with what I did. He then asked me to become an Admin and I gladly accepted. Perhaps one day, I will make this dream a reality. Nikki Dec 2, 2014 I had a dream that instead of releasing a big royale or team battle for their finale, ERB released a bunch (like 5) ERBs in one day. One of them was Bruno Mars vs John Carter. I just liked the fact that Bruno Mars was in one. Also, I had gotten drunk in my dream. Nikki Dec 5, 2014 I had a dream where I was naked in public and got arrested. Then, there was this scientist guy who had a bird with ebola in it. Uh... that's all I can remember. Llama Dec 9, 2014 I had a dream that Taylor Swift realized that Shake It Off had a lager like:dislike ratio than Baby, and she got so angry, she started World War 3: herself vs. her fans. It reminded me of Bart Baker's parodies: both featuring an evil, psychotic Taylor Swift desperate to murder somebody. Random ??? 2013 last year i had a dream that i was at a town pool that only had one 50 m pool.it was crowded to the brim except no one was in the pool.there was a buff guy with blonde hair,four arms, jeans and a gray shirt on.he was being an a hole,walking on top of people,kicking people out of the way.then he went on the diving bored and jumped on it till it broke.when he got out of the pool i got in an argument with him. then my dream cuts to me in a white room with nothing in it and the lights were off. there was an action figure of the a hole on the ground so i jumped on it. and thats when the dream ended. Nikki Dec 12-13, 2014 I had this weird dream where Wikia was an RPG. All the biggest wikis were kingdoms and had their own walled in areas like in Skyrim. I was of course, locked out of the real ERB wiki, but I was still able to join in in the RPG. TJ Dec 21, 2014 I had a dream I was in a college/high school hybrid. They took away some of the door knobs so it was hard to get in. But I got in anyway. This teacher was teaching me and this girl I went to high school with about a bunch of sexual stuff. We went on break and I guess the implication was that me and this girl were going to have sex in front of a bunch of people outside when we got back, but I really don't know. So I told the girl "Hey, you want to see some tasteful nude art? *wink wink*" I don't know what she answered, but things sort of changed focus from there. I was heading towards the bathroom with an egg in my hand. I mumbled to myself "I'm only going to bring one egg into the bathroom with me. A guy I knew in high school named David over heard me and he followed me in. He peered over the stall I was in and said "Hey. What are you doing with that egg?" I said, "None of your business bro." I don't know what I was going to do with that egg, but I wasn't able to do it since he followed me in there. Just then, a young high school freshman girl with super long curly blond hair went to wash her hands in the sink, So I said to David "Shit. I didn't walk into the wrong bathroom again did I?" He said "No. I don't think so." and then he left. I told the girl that she was in the wrong bathroom. And then she said she was a guy. I looked at her through a side mirror and she was wearing a dress. I asked her why she doesn't use the girls bathroom. She said it was because Bebe told her that it wouldn't make sense for a girl her age to have no breasts. I said "Oh my god, haha, Bebe's a bitch! Everyone knows that. She's a year younger than me in a different grade and I know that! I never even met her, it's just that every single time I hear about her, it's something negative and people call her a bitch." and then I tell the girl "There are plenty of natural born females your age who are flat chested. Hell, there are natural born females my age who are flat chested." I was wetting the egg in the sink. The shell was becoming squishy and soft. There was somebody else in a stall in the corner over hearing all this but I didn't care. I continued on "They can't stop you from using the bathroom you feel more comfortable in. And you look a lot more out of place here than there. From now on, start using the female bathroom. If anyone tries to say something to you, tell a teacher. If a teacher says something bad about it, come find me. I'll contact the right people." I was putting my T-shirt back on as I said this "I'll contact the A-C-L-U. Haha" and then I left. Tigerisnormal - Dec 21, 2014 I have a national ethos for the world. I have a set of ideals in which freedom includes the opportunity for prosperity and success. I have a set of ideals in which freedom includes an upward social mobility for the family and children, achieved through hard work in a society with few barriers. I have a set of ideals in which life will be better and richer and fuller for everyone, with opportunity for each according to ability or achievement regardless of social class or circumstances of birth. I have a dream, and I will always have that dream. Salute. Nikki Jan 13, 2015 I had a dream where Max told me that the next ERB would be Sarah Jessica Parker vs Nicole Kidman. I thought it was a really odd choice. Nail Jan 14, 2015 I had a dream that I made an edit to this page today, I think I still might be asleep actually but who knows? Tiger - 14 Jan 2015 I had a dream. Will I tell you what it's about? Matoro58 - 15 Jan 2015 I had this dream where I was in a Star Wars parody, except with from the main characters of Friends and How I Met Your Mother, then I had a chestburster come out from my stomach, and then I got revived as a T-800 Endoskeleton. Nikki Jan 21, 2015 I had this weird dream where I was in a Shire-like village. Some group of guys came and one of them said they were going to destroy the place. I attacked him. He turned into a stick for self defense. I spent hours beating him up and torturing him every way I could think of. Including banging his head into metal and putting liquid soap in his eyes. Llama, Feb, 2015 I had a weird dream that Weird Al Yankovic turned into a crazed murderer. He would punch his victims and them turn their dead bodies into SSB4 amiibos. For every 11 victims he killed, he would put a song relating to them in a polka he would make. His first victim was Diddy Kong, who's song was Shoop Shoop Diddy Wop by Monte Video. His sixth or seventh victim was Luminous from Skylanders: Trap Team. His song was Ray of Light by Madonna. Some guy got Stand by R.E.M., but I forget who. Nikki Mar 20, 2015 I had this weird dream where I was driving around, I ran a red light and a police officer saw me. I sped away from him and hid behind a thing where my friend was. This is a friend I knew from high school. An Asian guy named Justin, who was the first person to get me into The Avengers. Anyway, I hid behind a wooden thing, laying down. And the wooden thing was in a back alley behind a building in a not-so-nice part of town. I hid behind it, and the police found me anyway. He said I was in trouble, but I said "nope" and I teleported to my bed and woke up. Alexa, Mar 24, 2015 Not really a dream, I tend not to have those. Nearly every dream I have is a nightmare. This is part of a recurring set of nightmares the past few years in which Death chases me down, intent on having me die and taking me to the spirit world. In some of these I'll run away, in others I may fight against him or even plead him not to take me. However in this particular one, possibly because of my sheer depression recently I stayed still as he came torwards me, staring him straight in the face as he embraces me in the darkness. The next thing I know is that he is dragging me downwards to an abyss like location, all the while I see projections of all the times I've screwed up in life, all my misfortunes and darker moments, all my mistakes and all my sins. Suddenly come projections of people I know, some are friends, some are family, some are even fellow wiki members. All of them speak with complete disdain about me, and some that know I'm dead seem to be glad about it. As this happens Death turns back to me and lectures me on how I can not fix all of my wrongdoings in life and that I am destined to be haunted by them, with that he throws me down the abyss and the projections are still there, getting worse and worse as I fall. The word "Freak!" is shouted by thousands of voices as I make contact with the floor finally. I awoke horrified, eyes watering and body shivering. Aside from this I couldn't feel the urge to move for a good half hour or so. I sat there pondering whether or not all of what was said in that dream was true or not. I still haven't been able to think of a clear answer.